Inuyashaladdin
by lyokogenie
Summary: Parody of Aladdin. Inuyasha was a streetrat until he finds a lamp with a genie. Can he win the heart of princess Kagome along with his friends. Will Naraku find out about this?
1. Cast

Inuyashaladdin Cast

Aladdin- Inuyasha (Inuyasha)

Extras w/ Inuyasha- Miroku (Inuyasha), Odd, Ulrich (Code Lyoko), Jake (American Dragon Jake Long), Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Abu- Shippo (Inuyasha), Mushu (Mulan), Donald, Goofy (Kingdom Hearts)

Jasmine- Kagome (Inuyasha)

Extras w/ Kagome- Sango (Inuyasha), Yumi, Sam (Code Lyoko) Rose (American Dragon Jake Long), Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)

Genie- Me (Nickname LG)

Carpet: Beast Boy (Teen titans)

Sultan- Kikyo and Kaede (Inuyasha, as incarnation and guardians)

Jafar- Naraku (Inuyasha)

Iago- Dark Beast Boy (Teen Titans as a dragon)

Razoul- Jumba (Lilo and Stitch series)

Rajah- Kirara (Inuyasha), Simba (Lion King), Stitch, Angel (Lilo and Stitch)

Guards- Assorted Characters

Narrator- Raven, Terra (Teen Titans)

Customers- Ember, Sam (Danny Phantom), Rocky Cece (Shake It Up)

**Me: I welcome everyone to my second Aladdin Parody.**

**Kagome: Why wasn't I or the cast of Inuyasha in the last Parody?**

**Me: I didn't see Inuyasha until after my first Aladdin Parody. It would've taken more time to rewrite my last parody, so I decided to write both of the parodies. Read and Review**


	2. One jump ahead

A boy had a piece of bread under his hand. The boy was wearing a red kimono made out of fire rat fur, red pants, he has a under shirt, no shoes, silver hair, with dog ears. This is Inuyasha, a half dog demon.

Jumba: Stop thief!

Inuyasha grabs the bread before it falls off the building. He turns to see a purple alien with four eyes came after him.

Jumba: I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!

Inuyasha: I'm a half demon, all this for a loaf of bread? Oh, well, it's a living.

Inuyasha slides clothing line. He was collecting clothes the way down. He would've it the end of the line until Madam Foster saw him and screamed and closed the window. Inuyasha hit the window and fell to the ground.

Jumba: There he is!

Missing Link: You won't get away so easy!

Inuyasha: You think that was easy?

Inuyasha hears women laugh. He turns to see Kimiko, Frankie, and Aqua laugh at him. Inuyasha turns back to the others.

Jumba: You two over that way. You three over there. The rest follow me. We'll find him!

Inuyasha covers himself with a sheet he got. He runs over to the group of girls.

Inuyasha: Morning ladies!

Kimiko: Morning Inuyasha.

Frankie: You know, just get some money.

Inuyasha: I can't!

Aqua: Anyways. Getting in to trouble a little early today, aren't we Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Trouble? No way, you're only in trouble if you get caught and you're near my older half-brother Sesshomaru.

Jumba grabs Inuyasha.

Jumba: Gotcha!

Inuyasha: Now, I'm in trouble!

Jumba: And this time…!

Shippo: Fox Fire!

Donald: Thunder!

Mushu: Fire!

Goofy: Maybe, we should've strategized here.

Inuyasha: Good morning, Goofy, Donald, Shippo, and Mushu, perfect timing as usual.

Shippo: You need us. You're always helpless!

Inuyasha hits him.

Inuyasha: No, you're stupid! Come on let's get out of here.

Inuyasha and his friends try to leave.

Inuyasha: **Got to keep on jump ahead of the bread line one swing a head of the sword. **

He pulls Jims pants down.

Inuyasha: **I steal only what I can't afford. That's everything.**

Instead on putting his pants on. Jim puts on a fish.

Mushu: **One jump ahead of the lawmen that's all that's no joke.**

Link hits his sword a wood pole Inuyasha was behind.

Inuyasha:** These guys don't appreciate I'm broke.**

He kicks a barrel to the guards.

Guards: **Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!**

The guards throw fruit at Inuyasha and the others on a platform. They move out of the way.

Inuyasha: **Just a little snack, guys.**

The guards throw swords and knives at them.

Guards: **Rip him open, take it back guys!**

The guards shake the platform.

Inuyasha: **I can take a hint, going to face the facts **

Goofy gets a pole and grabs Inuyasha's hands and the swing in a window.

Inuyasha: **You're my one of my only friends Goofy, Donald, Shippo, and Mushu.**

They land in a room filled with girls. The girls are Aurora, Cinderella, and April

Girls: **Oh, it's sad Sora's hit the bottom. He's become a one-man rise in crime.**

Donald and Shippo fill their mouth with food. One girl pushes Inuyasha to Tinka (Shake It Up)

Tinka: **I'd blame parents except he hasn't got them.**

She swings a broom at Inuyasha

Inuyasha: **Got to eat to live, got to steal to eat. Tell you, about it when I got the time.**

Annoyed, April pushes Inuyasha out a window.

Inuyasha: **One jump ahead of the slow pokes. One skip ahead of my doom**

They hide behind Buford (Phineas and Ferb). Inuyasha tries to copy Buford moves. He makes a wrong move exposing himself.

Inuyasha: **Next time going to use a nom de plume. One jump ahead of the hit men. One hit ahead of the flock.**

They go through a flock of sheep he sees the guards hitting the sheep.

Inuyasha: **I think I'll take a stroll around the block.**

Jim falls on Ravi (Jessie) who is on needles. Mushu tries on jewelry. Star sees him.

Star: **Stop thief! Vandal!**

Star grabs Mushu . Inuyasha grabs him and pulls Mushu towards him and leaves.

Inuyasha: **Mushu!**

Paulina comes out scared.

Paulina:** Scoundrel!**

Inuyasha and his friends get to a doorway.

Inuyasha: **Let's not be too hasty.**

Just then Clarabelle cow came out and picked up Inuyasha.

Clarabelle: **Still I think he's rather tasty.**

He gets out of her grasp and acts like the guards are he's friends.

Inuyasha: **Got to eat to live, got to steal to eat. Otherwise we'd get along.**

Guards: **Wrong!**

The guards try to get Inuyasha by swords, but they make a big cloud of sand. When we see the sand disappear, the guards got each other with their swords. We see two big vases walking away.

Jorgen: Get them.

Inuyasha and others go on Timmy Turner on a pile of rocks, because of Vicky. (A/N It's icky with a V)

They got across with nothing done that was bad to their feet. The guards went across the rocks and they got damage.

Timmy: Maybe you should've used wooden planks.

When Shippo saw Buttercup doing a dangerous act with a sword she took it out. She went to the guards and acted like a maniac with a sword. B.O.B a blue blob with no brain was pretty scared with Link, Jim, and .

B.O.B: He's got a sword.

Jorgen was pretty made at the rest of the guards.

Jumba: You idiots we all got weapons!

He pulled out his gun, the monsters pull out ray guns, but B.O.B forgot how to point his gun, so he was pointing the gun at himself. Jim pulled out a sword. He looked at the guards faces and put down the sword and went to Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha: **One jump ahead of the hoof beats!**

Some of the guards approached the part of the market place Inuyasha was.

Guards**: Vandal!**

He tried to go another way.

Inuyasha: **One hop ahead of the hump!**

More guards appeared at that exit. They tied the stairs.

Inuyasha: **One trick ahead of disaster!**

As soon as Donald got to the top of the stairs more guards appeared out of nowhere.

Guards: **Scoundrel!**

Inuyasha**: They're quick but I'm much faster**

He grabs Donald and heads to a window with Shippo as a bird with Mushu and Goofy on him.

Guards: **Take that!**

They to kill Inuyasha, but he was way faster. The street rat seemed corned in a room; he grabs a rug and acts like he is going out the window.

Inuyasha: **Here goes, better throw my hand in. Wish me happy landing. All I got to do is jump.**

He jumps out of the window with the guards following him. The guards hold on to each other.

Jorgen: I hate times like these, when I'm a wingless fairy.

The guards fall in to a cart of fertilizer sold by Mark. Inuyasha was using the rug as a parachute, he and the others landed in a dark alley.

Inuyasha: Here, guys. Don't eat all of it. We still need to give the bread to the rest of our friends.

Inuyasha breaks the bread and gives the pieces to Mushu, Donald, Goofy, and Shippo.

Shippo: Food!

Inuyasha was going to eat the bread until he saw Aang and his friends looking for food. He looked at Mushu and the others. Shippo took a bite out of his section and when Donald and Mushu saw this, they took a bite. Goofy and Inuyasha gave their portion and the others' up.

Goofy: Here, we really don't need it.

Aang: Thanks, I'll make sure to think about you when I become the avatar.

Inuyasha: So, you're the Aang we heard about.

Aang: You heard about me?

Goofy: Yep, you're the last air bender and the next avatar.

Katara: Thanks.

Inuyasha and Goofy leave. Shippo, Mushu and Donald look guilty.

Donald: We are so horrible!

Shippo, Mushu, and Donald give Aang and his group their bread.

Katara: Oh, the little fox demon is so cute.

Sokka: He's a fox nothing scary about him!

Katara was petting Shippo's ears until there was commotion in near the gates of the palace.

Jaden: More suitors for the princess and her friends.

Alexis: I feel so bad for the princess and her friends.

Hailey: How long will these ones stay?

One of the suitors was a Wolf demon named Koga, the prince, and was obviously going to meet princess Kagome. There was the suitor Theo, the best friend of Koga, and he was going to meet Sango. There was William, a hot head, and heard about maiden Yumi. There was Gunther, for Sam. Riku for Kairi, and Brad for Rose. Aang and his friends go in the streets.

Koga: You filthy vermins!

Koga raised his claws. Inuyasha got in front of him and took the impact.

Inuyasha: Gee, if I was a s rich as you, wolf, I would afford some manners!

Koga: I'll show you some manner!

Koga pushed Inuyasha in mud. The crowd laughed, as five teens make their way through the crowd to Inuyasha. One was a teen with black hair, wearing a purple robe; he had a purple sleeve on his right hand with a beaded necklace on it. This is Miroku, the older one of the group, and had a curse on his right hand; Wind Tunnel. The next teen was wearing a purple hoodie, purple pant, red shoes, had his hair in a, upside down cone, and had a purple spot in the middle. This is Odd, the second womanizer, the comedic of the group. The next teen had a tan under shirt, a green jacket, white shoes, he had brown hair. This is Ulrich, the second athletic of the group. The last teen had Spiky, brown hair, and a black jacket, blue pants with black, he had a red and blue shirt. This is Sora, the second comedic of the group. The last teen was a boy with black hair, green streaks, a red jacket that was zipped up, and blue shorts. This is Jake, the third comedic person.

Miroku: You know wolf, with the way you are, the princess will have you storming out of the palace in less than a day.

Jake: I give you 'til next morning, yo!

Ulrich: I say that the princess and her royal maidens' animals will harm you and your jerks.

Sora and Odd are helping Inuyasha up.

Sora: Inuyasha, are you alright?

Odd: That wolf made you the laughing stock of the village today.

Inuyasha: Thanks, Odd. Hey guys, it's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends and the warriors act like girls.

Odd: Watch out! Inuyasha is a half- demon dog, his barks worst then his bite.

Koga: Really? You were born a street rat; you'll die as street rat, only your fleas will mourn on you.

Inuyasha gets so mad that he actually tries to hurt Koga until the palace gates close.

Inuyasha: I'm not worthless! And I do not have fleas!

Inuyasha sits down and begins to scratch his ear with his foot.

Odd: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: I know. Come on guys. Let's go home.

Ulrich: We got the melon. Inuyasha do you have the bread?

Inuyasha: No. I'll make it up though.

The group starts to go home.

**Riffraff **

**Street rat**

**I don't buy that**

**If only they look closer would they see a poor boy?**

**No sire**

**They'd find out there's so much more to me**

Inuyasha and his gang get to their home. Ulrich pulls out his green blanket. Odd his purple one. Miroku, his one with women on it. Sora his one with Keyblade. Shippo and Mushu get on their shared bed. Donald and Goofy on the set of pillows. Inuyasha looks out the window.

Inuyasha: Guys, I don't know when, I don't know how, our life will change. We'll live in a palace and living the good life.


	3. Suitor problem

The next morning in the castle of Toonland Queens Kikyo and Kaede, Kagome's guardians, Kikyo is Kagome incarnation, and Kaede is Kagome's mentor looked worried as Prince Koga and the Warriors came out angry.

William: The great Prince Koga and the Warriors of Toonan have never been so embarrassed.

Kaede: Leaving so soon?

William: Good luck marrying the princess.

Brad: And her lousy royal maidens.

When they left the castle Kikyo and Kaede saw holes like teeth marks and a ray gun.

Kaede: Oh, Kagome.

They go outside where they see six figures the first is a girl in a green sailor's dress with black hair this is Princess Kagome. The girls next to her are Yumi, the one with black hair wearing a full body suit with shoulder pads and boots. The next girl is Rose; she has blond hair, in a ninja outfit. The next girl is Sam, She has black brownish hair with red streaks, a gray shirt, a red skirt, with legging, and she has skill with a skateboard. The next is Sango, she has brown hair and in a demon slayer outfit. The last is Kairi, she had urban hair, a pink dress.

Kikyo: Kagome!

Kaede: Kagome!

Kikyo and Kaede: Kagome!

Stitch came up with his blaster in his hands and Simba had Brad's under wear, Kirara has William's

Kikyo: Simba, give me that, before I purify you.

When she had them she looked steamed.

Kaede: So, Stitch, Kirara, Angel, and Simba are the reasons why Koga and his warriors aren't here!

Kagome: Relax Kaede and Kikyo, They were playing with them.

Yumi: You were playing with those overdressed people.

Stitch: It was awesome; I love my new ray gun.

Simba: We both got them scared and running out!

Kikyo and Kaede: Kagome, you and the girls need to stop rejecting every suitor that comes. The law states that you have to marry to a

Kikyo and Kaede and Kairi: to a prince.

Kikyo: By your next birthday.

Kairi goes to open a bird cage, and she picks one up.

Kairi: The law is wrong, Kikyo and Kaede; if we do marry we want it for love.

Kaede takes the bird. She sighs sadly.

Kikyo: It's not just the law, we just want to make sure you and your friends are provided for.

Kagome: I've never done anything on my own. I don't have any friends.

Stitch and Simba: Say what?

They look confused at Kairi with the royal maidens.

Kagome: Except you guys.

Sam: I, Yumi, Rose, Kairi, and miss being it the town. Kagome's never been out of the castle wall.

Kaede: Kagome, you are a princess.

Kagome splashes water when she gets angry.

Kagome: Maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!

Kaede and Kikyo leave. Kaede is talking to Stitch and Simba along with Kirara and Angel.

Master Fung: You two shouldn't have children to take care of and Angel and Kirara if you get kids, leave!

As she leaves Stitch looks confused.

Stitch: What?

Kagome looks at the cage and releases the birds to fly away. Inside Master Fung is looking at something.

Kikyo: What are we going to do with you Kairi?

Naraku appears as Kikyo is looking at the model of her kingdom. Kaede looks a Xana.

Kaede: Oh, Naraku, our most trusted adviser and friend. We need your advice.

Naraku: My life is to serve you, Queens Kikyo and Kaede. Now what's bothering you?

Kikyo: It's the suitor problem! Kagome and her friends refuse to choose a husband. And Kagome misses her parents.

Dark BB: Refuse, refuse.

Kaede is getting a cracker out.

Kaede: Here good birdy, have a cracker.

He stuffs the cracker down Jack's throat.

Kaede: Oh, Queen Kaede, you do have a way with dumb mined birds! Perhaps I can help you with this problem.

Kikyo: If anyone can help it's you Naraku.

Naraku eyes Kikyo's ring.

Naraku: Yes, but it requires your diamond ring.

Kikyo: my ring? You must understand my old priest students bought me this.

Naraku: I understand. It's necessary to find the girls suitors.

He grabs his staff and hypnotizes the Queens.

Naraku: Don't worry everything will be fine.

Kaede: Everything will be fine?

Naraku: The diamond? Please!

Kikyo takes off the ring and hands it to Naraku.

Kikyo: Here, Naraku.

Naraku pulls away his staff and pushes Kaede to the table.

Naraku: Thanks, Kikyo, leave everything to me. Kaede play with your toys.

Kaede and Kikyo are still in their trance.

Kaede: Yes, that will be good.

Naraku leaves the room. When they get out Dark BB spits out his cracker.

Jack: I can't take this anymore, Naraku. If I have to choke, on another cracker. I will harm Kaede.

They are going up some stairs. It seems like they dislike the Queens a lot.

Naraku: Calm yourself, Jack!

Dark BB: When you become ruler I'll stuff crackers down their throats

That night Kagome is dress in a cloak. She going to the castle walls and she started to climb it until she was stopped by Stitch and Simba along with Kirara and Angel.

Simba: Kagome, please don't go. Your one of my only friends.

Stitch: I promise not to have any more caffeine.

Kagome: I'm sorry, but I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. Bye.

Soon Yumi, Sango, Rose, and Sam joined her.

Sango: If you're going so are we.

Sam: I miss being free. Plus you need us.

Kairi: Ok, come on.

Simba gave them a boost up the wall. Before Kagome leave she waves Stitch and Simba good bye.

Kagome: Bye.


	4. Love

The next morning on a stand's roof Inuyasha and he's group were talking.

Inuyasha: For yesterday's losing the food, I, Shippo, Donald, Goofy and Mushu will make up for it. Toda for breakfast is a melon. Shippo now go get the food.

Shippo goes under the stand where Fred, Fred Burger was selling the Melons.

Fred, Fred Burger: Taste this; your taste buds will love you to death.

Shippo grabs a melon. When the seller sees this he gets red hot.

Fred, Fred Burger: Get lost you foxie mutant.

Shippo decides to tease him.

Shippo: No, you stupid head.

Fred, Fred Burger goes to her and gets the melon, when he's occupied with Shippo; Inuyasha grabs a melon and pulls it up. Fred, Fred Burger gets the melon from Shippo and puts it where Inuyasha took a melon form him. Noticing something's wrong he looks at Shippo, he goes back to the roof. On the roof Inuyasha and the gang are about to feast.

Inuyasha: Told you I was going to make up for yesterday. Alright everyone breakfast is served.

He splits the melon is five pieces.

Jake: Never under estimate you.

On the ground, Kagome and her group made it to the market place.

George Weasly tries to sell them pots.

George: A pot, pretty ladies. No finer pot in brass or silver.

A seller was selling food.

Numbuh 2: Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!

Tucker was flirting with girls that passed by.

Tucker: A necklace for pretty ladies? The pretty ladies would want to by a pretty necklace.

Just as they were walking Anti-Wanda put a fish in front of their eyes.

Anti-Wanda: Fresh fish! We catch them, you buy them!

Kagome: No thanks.

She was backing up with her group and she hit David, who was breathing fire.

Kairi: Sorry, excuse us.

David burped fire out.

Kagome: Again I'm very sorry.

Inuyasha saw Kagome and he was love strucked. Ulrich noticed this and followed his gaze to Kagome he didn't think that he was in love with any of them until he saw Yumi, who was right now looking at everything she missed about the place. Jake was looking at Rose.

Odd: What's wrong with them?

Miroku didn't answer this because he had his eyes on Sango.

Odd: Mushu, what's going on here? Do they have a disease?

He noticed Sam with Yumi.

Mushu: They have a disease. It's called Heads over Heels.

Kagome notices Kuki trying to get an apple from a stand.

Kagome: Oh, you must be hungry?

She grabs an apple and hands it to Kuki.

Kagome: Here you go.

Wormtail, the seller notices this.

Wormtail: You must be paying for that.

Kagome: Pay?

Wormtail grabs her arm. Yumi notices Kagome's in trouble.

Yumi: Oh, no.

Rose: Let's go.

They get to the stand.

Sam: Hello, our friend has no money, but if you let us go to Queens Kikyo and Kaede, we'll get some money.

Wormtail: Oh, you think you know the Queens, and you have no money for your friend then you shall suffer the same fate.

Inuyasha and his group hear this and rescue them.

Ulrich: Thank you, sir.

Inuyasha: Where have you been, we were looking for you five.

Kagome: What are you doing?

Odd: Just play along.

They were about to go, until Wormtail grabs him.

Wormtail: You gentlemen, know these girls?

Odd: Sadly they're our cousins, they're a little crazy.

The girls get mad when they hear this.

Wormtail: These girls said they know Queens Kikyo and Kaede.

Sora: They think the duck is Kikyo and the dog is Kaede.

Donald was about to steal from Madam Foster, when he heard this. Kagome gets the idea and her group bowed to Donald and Goofy like Kagome.

Sam: Oh, wise Queens Kikyo and Kaede, how may we be service to you?

Donald: Feed me.

Donald pats Sam's head.

Sora: Sad isn't it.

Odd: They haven't been the same since their parents died.

Odd grabs an apple for the cart with a foot. He hands the apple to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: But no harm has been done!

They grab the girls and they left.

Sora: Come on, cousins, let's go to the doctor.

The girls see a camel and still acted crazy they thought the camel was a doctor.

Sango: Hello, doctor, how are you?

Ulrich: No, not that one.

Sora: Come on, 'Queens Kikyo and Kaede'.

Donald bowed to the crowd and he revealed a lot of stolen goods. He grabs the goods like Mushu and Shippo. And run with the group. Inside the lair of Naraku, Dark BB was running on a wheel connected to a gear.

Dark BB: With all due to respect, Naraku, couldn't we have just waited for a real storm.

Naraku: Save your breath, Dark BB.

He puts the ring on the machine.

Dark BB: Yes, old mighty evil one.

Naraku looks at an hourglass.

Naraku: Sands of time reveal to me the one who can enter the Cave of Wonders.

The sand reveals Inuyasha and his group helping Kagome and her friends.

Naraku: Yes, my diamond in the Rough!

Dark BB: That's him? That's who we've been waiting for?

He stops running and he gets stuck in the gears. While this is happening he is losing feathers.

Naraku: Let's have the guards give him an extended invitation, shall we?

Dark BB gets out of the gears. He is now featherless.

Dark BB: Swell!

With Inuyasha's gang they helped the girls, Kagome falls and Inuyasha gets her.

Kairi: We like to thank you guys, for stopping that man, and saving us.

Sora: It was nothing.

Ulrich: We take it this is your first time in the marketplace.

He, Sora, Odd, Inuyasha and Jake use poles to get to the other side.

Yumi: Are we that obvious?

Odd: You, girls, do stand out, like a fish out of water.

Miroku: He means you don't know how dangerous Toonland can be!

They get a board for the girls, but the girls use the poles.

Sango: We're fast learners!

The toss the boys the poles to the boys. The boys hand the poles to Shippo. They lead the girls to their house.

Jake: Watch your heads!

Rose: This is where you live?

Sora: Yep, just me, the guys. We come and go as we please.

Kairi: That sounds fantastic.

Ulrich: It's not much, but it's got a great view.

They reveal the palace.

Odd: Great view huh? The palace looks amazing!

Sam: Oh, It's great.

Inuyasha I wonder what it like is to live there. I mean you get servants and valets.

Kagome: Sure, people telling you how to dress and where to go.

Inuyasha: Living the glory!

Kagome: Being kept from leaving!

Inuyasha: Eating food from afar!

Kagome: Not free to make your own choices!

Sora: Any where's better than here. You're always stealing food and running from the guards!

He takes an apple from Mushu. He gets mad until she sees Kagome didn't eat her apple.

Inuyasha: Sometimes you feel

Kagome: You're

Both: Trapped!

The couples look at each other.

Miroku: Where are you from?

They hand them an apple.

Sango: Who cares, and we're not going back!

Ulrich: How come?

Sora hands Shippo an apple that he took a bite out of.

Kagome: My guardians' forcing us to marry.

Yumi: We don't even like the idea of us to marry someone we don't love.

Kairi: Or know.

Odd, Sora, Ulrich, Inuyasha and Jake: That's terrible.

Odd: Why force someone into marrying, if they don't like the person?

Sam: Kagome's parents are old fashioned.

Mushu is sneaking up behind Kagome to get her apple, and Ulrich sees her.

Ulrich: Mushu!

Mushu is yelling something mean about the girls in gibberish.

Yumi: What's he saying?

Sora: That it isn't fair to marry someone that you don't like.

Mushu looked confused.

Mushu: I did?

The girls knew that Mushu was like Stitch using gibberish when used angry.

Kairi: Is that so?

Sora: Yes.

They lean in closer with the other couples.

Yumi: And does Angel have anything else to say?

Ulrich: Can we help you out?

The couples are real close for a kiss until the guards come in.

Jumba: There you are weaklings human.

They groups turn over to the guards.

Kagome and Inuyasha: They're after me!

They look at each other confused.

Kagome and Inuyasha: They're after you!

Jim: This is like when I was a police officer when I was 30.

Odd: You were a police officer?

Jim: Yes, I rather not talk about it.

Rose: Kagome's masters must have sent them.

Miroku: Do you trust us?

The girls turn around to see Inuyasha and his group on the window edge and holding their hands out.

Sango: Huh?

Ulrich: Do you trust us?

Yumi: Yes.

They take their love ones hand.

Odd: The lets jump until the end!

They jump out of the window running from the guards.

Jorgen: We keep running into each other puny street rat, and his friends.

Goofy steals his wand and Jim follows him.

Sora: Quick this way!

They run to the right and there's a dead end. The guards were going after the girls.

Ulrich: Run!

The girls take off. Jorgen sees Goofy with his wand.

Jorgen: Give me that! Now, I can't allow pets even if they have human like qualities and fox demons in the slammer, and no one wants an ex-stealer. I'll let you live.

He makes vases for Shippo, Mushu, Goofy, And Donald . He grabs the boys.

Jim: You three are going to jail for stealing and…

Odd: We know, Fat man!

The girls bang on his arm.

Kairi: Release them.

Jorgen: Puny street mice are in your group?

He pushes them away.

Kagome: I order you to release them, by order of the Princess Kagome.

Yumi: And Royal maidens Yumi

Sango: Sango!

Rose: Rose

Sam: and Sam!

: It's the princess and Royal maidens bow your heads!

They bow and the make the boys bow their heads.

Inuyasha: The princess?

Jake: Royal maidens?

From the vase Goofy heard this heard this.

Goofy: Royalty?

: Why are you and your friends out of the palace?

Link: Let a strong monster take you home.

Sam: You mean Ginormica?

Link: No, me!

Rose: Cockroach, that's none of your concern.

Kagome: Release them!

Jorgen: We could, but our orders come from Naraku. Take this with him.

Kagome: Believe me I will!

Back at the castle, Naraku came out of his lair closing the entrance. The entrance appeared to be a wall.

Kagome: Naraku!

Naraku: Oh, princess.

He closes the entrance, getting Dark BB stuck.

Dark BB: Help, Naraku, I'm stuck.

Naraku: How, may I may I be of service.

He bows to her.

Kagome: The guards took a boy and his friends from the market place, on your orders.

Naraku: Well, your guardians, are keeping me in charge of keeping peace in Toonland, the boys were criminals.

Kagome: What were their crimes?

Naraku: Kidnapping the princess and royal maidens, of course.

Dark BB: Naraku, could you just…?

Naraku kicks him back in the lair. Closing the entrance fully.

Dark BB: Ow, that hurts!

Kagome: They didn't kidnapped us, we ran away!

Naraku: This is really quite upsetting. If I had only knew.

Kagome: What do you mean?

Naraku: The boy, are being sentenced.

Kagome: What sentence?

Naraku: Death!

Kagome: No!

Naraku: I'm really sorry, princess.

Kagome: How could you.

When she was about go to her room she saw her friends.

Kagome: I'm sorry guys, they are going to die.

She cries to her room. The rest are starting to cry.

Sango: We didn't even get their names.

The run to the room they shared with Kairi.


	5. Beast Boy and the Cave in

The dungeon is dark, wet, and is very cold. Naraku lied, the boys weren't dead.

Inuyasha: Oh, man she was a princess and her friends were royal maidens, we must have sounded stupid to them.

Jake: Don't be so hard on yourself, Inuyasha

Mushu: Hello.

Shippo: Miss us?

Inuyasha and his gang looked up.

Ulrich: Guys, got the keys?

Donald shows them the keys.

Odd: Great, come on down.

The animals get to the prison by a rope.

Sora: Undo these cuffs, please.

Donald: No!

Miroku: Why?

The animals act like the girls.

Sora: They were trouble.

Odd: They were so worth it.

Miroku: I agree Sango was pretty.

Shippo& Mushu: Yah, yah.

Ulrich: Don't worry, we won't see them again. They need to marry high class people.

They are getting Ulrich out first. When everyone was out of the cuffs, Naraku appeared.

Naraku: Only people like you, think your fools to princesses.

Sora: Who are you?

Naraku: A lonely prisoner like yourself. With my help you'll become more.

Inuyasha: We're listening.

Naraku: Listen boys, I know this cave, it is known as the Cave of Wonders.

Inside Naraku's cloak Dark BB come partially out.

Dark BB: Naraku, can you hurry this up?

He goes back in.

Ulrich: But, we though the law…

Naraku: Ever hear the rule 'The person who has the rule makes the laws.

Sora: Why do you need us?

Naraku: I need you. This cave only lets one person in and anyone who's with him, I mean friends, and there's loads of treasure.

Odd & Ulrich: How are we going to get out of here?

Naraku use his cane and pushes a brick and the exit appears.

Naraku: Do we have a deal?

Sora: Yes.

They go to the Cave. Awhile later we see the boys and Naraku at the desert Naraku was in the first chapter.

Cave of Wonders: Who dares to disturb my slumber?!

Inuyasha: It is I, Inuyasha and some friend.

The cave looks at Inuyasha.

Cave of Wonders: Proceed! Now this: Touch nothing but the lamp!

Stairs appear before them.

Naraku: Remember, boys, bring me the lamp. Then you'll have your reward.

Inuyasha: Come on, let's go.

They go down the stairs to a room filled with gold. The boys looked in awed.

Ulrich: Would look at that?

Miroku: Guys, just a hand full of this gold will make us richer than the Queens.

The animals runs to the gold.

Sora: Guys, don't touch anything.

Beast Boy, a green boy that can change into animals, was acting like a statue of a bird when the boys came, came out of the pose and turned back into a person and followed the group. Mushu feels like something wrong, he turns around and sees Beast Boy in a back in his statue like pose this time of a Dragon.

Mushu: This place gives me the creeps.

When Beast Boy moved again he touches Donald, he flinches and does karate move. Beast Boy goes in front of Shippo and Shippo sees him. He runs to Ulrich.

Ulrich: Shippo, what's going on?

They turn and see Beast Boy.

Sora: A shifter! Come here we won't bit.

Beast: Sorry, I haven't seen anyone for a while, and I'm way nicer than my evil counterpart.

He comes closer.

Donald: Get away you evil Green man!

Beast Boy is getting sad.

Beast Boy: All I wanted to do was play. If you want me to go I will. I miss my friend LG.

Ulrich: Wait, don't go. We could use your help.

Beast Boy stops.

Beast Boy: Me? Yes!

He gets excited and grows and circles the boys and Angel.

Sora: You, see, we are looking for this lamp.

Beast Boy: Lamp? I know where it is! Follow me!

He goes and the boys follow. They get to a room with the lam on a pile of rock across some water with rocks sticking out.

Inuyasha: Stay here and Mushu don't touch anything.

Mushu slumps until she sees the stone of dreams. He looks like he's being possessed. Inuyasha was climbing the stairs fast. Beast Boy sees Mushu.

Dojo: Guys, your friend here is going for a stone. We need to stop him!

They try to stop him from getting the stone.

Goofy: Can you get bigger?

Beast Boy: No, I don't want to hurt anyone.

Inuyasha got to the top and picked up the lamp.

Inuyasha: This is it? This is what we came here for…

He notices Mushu.

Inuyasha: Mushu, no!

It was too late. He grabbed the stone.

Cave of Wonders: Imbeciles!

Donald: Uh-oh.

Cave of Wonders: You have touched the forbidden treasure!

Mushu puts back the stone back. The stone turns in to lava with the stand.

Cave of Wonders: You'll never see the light of day!

Inuyasha falls off the rock pile and the stairs turned in to a slide. When Inuyasha was going to hit the once water now lava moat Beast Boy came to save him with Ulrich, Jake, Miroku, and Odd. They saw the animals on a rock. The lava blew up the rocks. The gang and Beast Boy went to save them just in time, the rock was about to blow up with them. Just then a lava wave came after them.

Odd: Beast Boy, let's move.

They go through a series of ups and downs. One Shippo was covering Sora's eyes.

Sora: Shippo, this is no time to panic.

He gets her off.

Ulrich: Start panicking.

They did a loop-de-loop. Beast Boy gets stuck under a boulder. Inuyasha and his friends get to a ledge.

Xana: Give me the lamp!

Inuyasha tries to get it.

Inuyasha: I can't. Give me your hand.

Naraku: First give me the lamp.

Inuyasha finally got the lamp for Naraku. He gave Naraku the lamp. The animals tried to help Inuyasha and the group up. Naraku pushes them out of the way and grabs Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: What are you doing?

Naraku: Giving you your reward. Your, internal reward.

He grabs a dagger and points it at Inuyasha. Donald bites him. In the process Naraku let go of the dagger and Inuyasha. Inuyasha and his group fell on a series of rocks and getting knocked out. Beast Boy got unstuck from the rock and saved them. The Cave of Wonders disappeared. Naraku took off his disguise.

Naraku: Finally, it's mine! It's mine. He looks for it. When he noticed it wasn't there he yelled.

Dark BB: Maybe the fox demon took it.


	6. friend like me

Back in the palace Kagome and her friends sat on their beds and cried. Simba, Stitch, Kirara, and Angel sat next to them also cried because of the girls. Kaede and Kikyo saw this.

Kaede: Girls!

Kairi: Kikyo and Kaede, Naraku's done something terrible.

Kikyo: Tell me all about it.

Back with the gang under the desert, Ulrich woke up, then Odd, then Jake.

Ulrich: Sora and Inuyasha, it's time to wake up.

Inuyasha and Sora wake up.

Inuyasha: My head, what happened?

He notices that sand and rocks covered the entrance.

Sora: We're trapped.

Odd: That two faced son of a Heartless.

Inuyasha: Forget, it. Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp.

Miroku: I have a feeling he wasn't who he said he was.

Jake: Why was he after the lamp?

Shippo shows him the lamp.

Donald: We grabbed it from them when we bite him. Now, we can find out what's special about this.

Sora: You hairy little thief.

Inuyasha: Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out.

He pats the lamp. All of a sudden smoke appeared from the lamp. A Figure appeared she had purple Cat ears, a purple tail, silver hair with purple streaks, a purple Kimono, and Purple boots. This is LG

LG: Ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck. Hold on a second,

She puts Inuyasha and his friends on the wall. She took off her head and twisted it

LG: It feels so good to be out of that thing.

LG: Welcome back to new master of the mystical beings it the lamp. Hi, I'm Lyoko Genie known as LG. Hello, what's your name? Where you from?

Inuyasha: Inuyasha.

LG: Inuyasha could we call you Inu or Yasha, or Inuyashi? It's like this, Inuyashi come here boy.

LG now a dog comes out to the audience.

Inuyasha: I must have hit my head harder than I think.

Ulrich: That makes two of us.

Jake and Odd: Me too.

Miroku: I don't know. Miss, will you bear my children?

LG slaps him.

LG: Nope. Do you smoke mind if I do?

She turns back to her original self.

Beast Boy: LG, I haven't seen you in a while!

LG: Yo, BB, haven't seen you is a few millennium. Give me some hand.

They do their little hand shake.

LG notices something about Inuyasha.

LG: You look a lot smaller than my last master! Or am I getting bigger! Look at me from the sides do I look different to you.

She uses magic to make her look bigger.

Ulrich: Wait, Inuyasha's your master?

LG: That's right, he can be taught.

She gives him a diploma and graduation hat.

LG: What are your friends' names?

Inuyasha: Sora, Odd, Ulrich, and Miroku. Then Donald, Shippo, Goofy, and Mushu.

LG: what will it be master? The forever impressive…

She is in a cube.

LG: The long contained …

The cube breaks and LG comes with a miniature puppet of her.

LG: The often imitated but never duplicate.

She duplicates herself.

LG: Lyoko Genie of the lamp.

She turns in to goldilocks.

LG: We got a terrific show, for you!

She turns back to her original self.

Sora: Wait, did you say wish filament?

LG: Yep, and ex-nay on the wishes for more wishes.

LG turns in to a slot machine.

LG: Three.

LG comes out with sombreros.

LG: Uno, dos, tres.

LG: No exchanges or/ and refunds.

Inuyasha: Alright guys I'm know I'm dreaming now.

LG heard this.

LG: Master, I don't think you realize what you got here! Why don't you sit, when we illuminate the possibilities?

Her aluminate herself.

LG: **Ansem Wise had them 40 villains**

LG made 40 villains appear.

LG**: And Gilderoy had a thousand tales!**

Inuyasha looks worried as the villains came closer to him. LG came up his shirt and had his hands up the sleeves.

LG:** But master you're in luck because up your sleeves you got a brand of magic that never fails!**

Suddenly Inuyasha appeared in a ring being fanned by Ulrich, Odd, and Shippo.

LG: **You got some power in your corner now!**

LG turns into fireworks and lights herself.

LG: **Some ammunition in you camp! You got some punch, pizazz, Yahoo all you got to do is rub that lamp and I'll say**

LG takes Inuyasha's hand and rubs the lamp. There's smoke and appear bigger.

LG: **Mr. Inuyasha sir, what would be your pleasure be?**

LG then appears as a server/ waiter.

LG: **Let me take your order jot it down. You never had friends like me.**

LG gives them a chicken that looks harmless until LG is on it.

LG:** Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre'd!** **Whisper what it is that you want you aren't never had friends like me!**

Soon copies of LG are cleaning Inuyasha. LG 1 is on his hair, LG 2 on the face, LG 3 and 4 on the feet.

All four: **We take our pride in service you're the boss, the king the shah!**

Inuyasha is on a chair with gold next to him.

LG: **Say what you wish, it's yours true dish! How about a little more baklava?**

Soon the boys are on a column with A on it.

LG: **Try some of column A**

Soon they fall to Column B

LG: **Try all of column B.**

Soon they fall off. LG catches them with a pillow.

LG: **I'm in the mood to help you dude! You ain't ever had a friend like**

LG was doing her little dance moves with two exact copies of her hands that were bigger.

LG's right hand: Whoa!  
LG: No, my!

LG's left hand: Whoa!

LG: Oh, my!

LG's hands: Waa!

LG: My, my!

Her hands squish her in between them.

LG: **Can your** **friends do this?**

She takes off her head and duplicates it. LG juggles her heads then hands them to Inuyasha.

LG:** Can your friends do that?**

Inuyasha juggles LG's heads and throws them back to LG. When they get to her head they turn into one head again. She is pulling herself out a hat.

LG: **Can your friends pull this out their little hat!**

She goes from a hat to a bunny then a dragon.

LG: **Can your friends go poof?**

LG make women appear.

Miroku: **Well, looky here.**

LG: **Can your friends go abracadabra let 'er rip!**

She tears herself.

LG: **And make the sucker disappear?**

She goes in front of Inuyasha.

LG: **So don't just sit there**

**Slack-jawed, buggy-eyed**

LG shrinks until she fits into Inuyasha's hands.

LG: **I'm here to answer**

**All your midnight prayers**

LG jumps off Inuyasha's hands like a diving board.

LG**: You've got me bona fide, certified**

LG comes out as a certification. She wraps Inuyasha in it.

LG: **You've got a genie for a charge d'affaires**

LG lets Inuyasha out. When Inuyasha comes out, he spins. LG stops him

LG: **I got a powerful urge to help you out**

**So what you wish? I really want to know**

LG pulls out a list from Inuyasha's ear.

**You got a list that's 3 miles long, no doubt**

**All you got to do is rub like so**

**Mr. Inuyasha sir, have a wish, two, or three**

LG whips the list. People are bowing to Inuyasha and his friends. A girl flirts with Odd. Odd leans in for a kiss. The girl happens to be LG.

**I'm on the job you big nabob**

**You ain't never had friend, never had friend**

LG makes elephants appear.

**You ain't never had friend, never had friend**

LG makes camels appear.

**You ain't ever... had a...friend... like... Me**

Soon the place is covered in lights, like Broadway. Inuyasha was flung into the air by the elephants. Odd and some of the others were gathering food.

**You ain't never had friend like me**

LG spins that the magic used in the song disappears. An applause sign is over LG.

Beast Boy: Nice work, LG! *Clapping*

Shippo checks his kimono pockets for the food he hid in there. He was very disappointed when there was no food.

Inuyasha: Let me get this straight. You're going to grant my three wishes?

LG is imitating a congress person.

LG: Almost, there are a few quick forbidders.

Ulrich: Like…

LG: Rule 1. I can't kill anybody.

LG cut off her head.

LG: So, don't ask. Rule 2 I can't make anybody fall in love anybody else.

LG turns into a big pair of lips and kisses Jake.

LG: You little sugar. Rule 3 I can't bring anyone back from the dead.

LG turns into a zombie.

LG: It's not a pretty picture. I don't like doing it!

LG turns back to herself.

LG: But other than that, you got it.

Inuyasha: Is thinking.

Inuyasha: Provisos, like limitations.

Odd: Some 'o powerful genie can't even bring back the dead.

Jake: Looks like we'll have to find another way out of here.

LG steps a big foot in front of the group.

LG: Excuse me, did you wake me up? Did you rub m lamp? Did you bring me here? And you're walking out on me? I don't think so; you're getting your wishes, so get out!

The group got freaked out, so they sat on a giant dragon Beast Boy. LG is acting like a flight attendant.

LG: In case of emergency the exits are here, here, here, here, here, anywhere. Keep your arms and legs inside the dragon. We're out of here!

The group leaves the cave.


End file.
